


I ship it ... always

by Batik



Category: Chocolate - Fandom
Genre: Food Porn, Mug/hot chocolate/miniature marshmallows, OT3, Other, also miniature marshmallows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 13:48:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3383897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batik/pseuds/Batik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short story about true love, sweet love, a liquid love that's ever-changing yet never changed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I ship it ... always

**Author's Note:**

> Because I made a Tumblr post the other day about my morning mug of Ghirardelli hot chocolate with miniature marshmallows being traded for Callebaut, and [itsnotchancemrholmesitschess](http://itsnotchancemrholmesitschess.tumblr.com) responded with, "I totally read that as 'I shipped my usual mug…'. And didn’t even blink cuz hey, you can ship your hot chocolate with your marshmallows if you want to. …I may be into this fandom thing too deep."
> 
> You, K? You're too deep? I wrote this! (Hope you enjoy it!)

Mug loves Ghirardelli hot chocolate, the way Ghirardelli feels inside it, filling it up, lapping at its firm walls. The light friction of the occasional unmelted bit lubricated by a warm milk bath, its moist heat so enticing on a chilly morning.

Ghirardelli loves Mug, so sturdy, so solid. So BIG. Mug makes Ghirardelli feel safe, protected, sheltered as it curls around Ghirardelli’s loose form, takes it in, holds on. Ghirardelli knows it's OK to just fill Mug — as full as it can, all the way to its rim. Mug can take it, wants everything Ghirardelli can give it. Morning after morning, Mug always comes back for more, and Ghirardelli’s always ready, waiting to fill that void in Mug as only Ghirardelli can.

If Mug occasionally asks Callebaut to take it, fill it? Well, Ghirardelli always knows; there are no secrets between them. And if Ghirardelli brings miniature marshmallows along some mornings to make things even sweeter, it’s all fine. Better than fine.

Because they both know, in the end, it will always be them. No other glassware or beverage can come between them.


End file.
